La Belle et le bad boy KarmaxNagisa
by NedFlanders23
Summary: Nagisa ha estado actuando extraño, despertando la curiosidad del gato de Cheshire Rojo Karma, el beisbolista estrella de la clase E y el siempre alerta Korosensei, tres sonrisas juguetonas nacen para averiguar qué es lo que trama el pequeño peli-azul, aunque quizá para uno de ellos, era mejor no saber nada.
1. Tiempo de actuar extraño

Emnnn hola vecinirigillos nun)/ xD

espero les guste este fanfic es el primero que publico :U aunque ya se me hacía escribir algo de esta parejita que esta zukulentha xDD hay poquisímos fics de Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, y bueno quería contribuir a la causa, y al shaoii xD ok, eso es todo nun me disculparan si ando falto de coherencia es una idea que se me vino a la mente adfadadfad toda mezclada xD espero les guste

...

Para los que no lo sepan una brisa de verano suena mucho más poético de lo que es, seguramente porque los que la describen se encuentran cómodamente sentados en una de las sillas de la clase A, para la clase E no es la misma historia una brisa de este tipo, solo te despierta del recién conciliado sueño, ¿Cómo el más estricto, excéntrico y si se permite decirlo terrícola maestro permitía esto en su salón? Era por eso mismo, no había algo que a Korosensei se le escapará, si se trataba de sus estudiantes claro, conocía a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes/asesinos y un asesino de su calibre no se inmutaría por una simple brisa sin estar con la guardia baja, por supuesto tener baja la guardia no era un hábito suyo, sus ojos al igual que su nombre no eran más que una distracción para ocultar sus innatos instintos de asesinato, por lo que pensó que si Nagisa-kun dormía en clase algo demasiado grande estaba pasando y hasta encontrar la respuesta mejor era dejarlo dormir.

Nagisa tenía un temperamento equilibrado, pocas cosas le molestaban al extremo de enfurecerlo y había desarrollado una extraordinaria paciencia viviendo con su progenitora, así que al mirar sus notas no le quedaba la menor duda de que en ese momento ni el mismo se entendía, apenas unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles escritas; suspiro, cerrando su libreta y volviendo a tocar su frente para revisar que todo andará bien.

\- Es un hecho, no tienes fiebre Nagisa-kun – sonrió con esa mueca de zorro joker, el intruso que ahora también media su temperatura - ¿y? ¿Piensas pasar el resto del día en la enfermería? El pulpo se molestará si finges…

\- Ah, cierto –contesto cortante como si su mente y su cuerpo estuviesen en dimensiones diferentes, una sala de chat habría sido mucha más personal, por lo menos hay emoticons- Me adelantare

"Alguien debería cerrar las malditas ventanas", fue lo primero que pensó al ver la espalda del peli-azul alejarse, mientras que las traslucidas mangas de su camisa movidas por la brisa dejaban a la vista sus delgados brazos, su silueta se delineaba perfectamente con esa prenda azul, y su cuerpo descendía en unas piernas que bien preferiría ver desnudas, su conflicto interno le atormentaba nuevamente.

\- Nagisa-kun es un chico cierto… -musito.

En los camerinos Nagisa abría y cerraba distraído su casillero, el tercer periodo iba a empezar, lo que significaba más clases con Karasuma-sensei, con la mirada perdida se colocaba el uniforme de deportes.

\- ¿Nagisa-kun?

\- Sugino…! –advirtió despabilado, como si de pronto estuviese de nuevo en la tierra, volviéndose un enredo humano

\- Haber te ayudo - se apresuró a acercarse el beisbolista, bajando despacio la camiseta en la que se había atrapado Nagisa en un fallido intento de vestirse mas a prisa- ¿mejor?

\- Me tratas como un niño Sugino –blofeo, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, en verdad era muy apático a las cercanías humanas, aunque sería más fácil decir que se ponía nervioso cuando se acercaban demasiado- no era necesario

\- En-enserio? –dándose cuenta de que si, posiblemente se había pasado un poquito se colocó una mano en la cabeza poniéndose mas nervioso que el mas bajo- ahh! Lo siento Nagisa-kun es solo que… pensé que necesitabas ayuda así que…

\- Jumph… Debiste ver tu cara –respondió divertido entendiendo la situación, Sugino no lo había hecho tratando de molestarlo era claro, y por otra parte era uno de sus amigos más cercanos- Supino-kun serás una gran okasan

\- Búrlate! –respondió siguiéndole el juego, un agradable silencio se formó por un instante, suficiente como para recordarle al moreno el motivo de su presencia- te tardaste en cambiarte…

\- Humnn, si ahora voy

\- Aunque! –dijo volviendo a retomar el control de la conversación- …Saliste antes que los demás, Nagisa, ¿sucede algo?

\- Solo pensaba… -antes de comenzar a divagar se detuvo mentalmente- no, no sucede nada, Sugino si pasará algo te lo diría, será mejor que salgamos o Karasuma-sensei se molestará

\- Si.

Aunque Sugino sabía muy bien que ese "no sucede nada" significaba todo lo contrario, confiaba más en las últimas palabras "si pasará algo te lo diría" y porque no, era su mejor amigo, lo conocía bastante bien para saber cuándo darle su espacio y cuando insistir, además Nagisa tenía esa mirada, la mirada de cuando tramaba algo, su mirada por sed de sangre.

Tras el último período y por insistencia del pelí-azul Sugino se adelantó.

\- Karma-kun que bueno que no te fuiste

\- ¿Nagisa? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay algo que debo decirte.

...

se Bueno acà lo de dejo ewe se que anda algo confuso, en especial porque metí de por medio a Sugino eue aunque esto sera Karma x Nagisa, no se, ganas de yaoisarlo todo xD y dar celos ?) creo :v esa era la idea espero guste

mme dejan un review? *-* (nada bueno le pasa al bueno de flanders uwu)

-.

.


	2. Cambio de Planes

Hola otra vez, vecinirigillos! Hora de una lobotomía frontal :D

El líder es bueno, el bello no hay voluntad olvídate de ello

Ejem… empecemos de nuevo, /( c )/

Antes de nada, estoy muyyyyyyy (así es, con 7 ies) feliz por los reviews que me dejaron, la verdad no me esperaba que un fic con un shippeo tan poco conocido tuviera tal aceptación. Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí y leerlo, la verdad que no me lo esperaba y como aficionada a los fanfics, decirles que esa idealizada imagen de un autor alegrándose por recibir unas cuantas palabras de ánimo es…. Totalmente cierto! De verdad que alienta el saber que a otras personas les gusto la misma idea de shippeo que a ti. En fin muchas gracias por el apoyo y pues a seguir!

Tada…

….

\- Nagisa-kun… Nagisa-kun… despierta…

Existen solo dos tipos de personas en el mundo las que entienden cómo funciona el mundo y las que no; en cada momento a cada instante suceden cosas, y a ese mismo ritmo paralelamente a las situaciones se dan señales, indicios; sobre lo que debes y no debes hacer, ¿meterse en una pelea callejera? Tal vez no ¿cruzar con el semáforo en rojo? Seguramente.

¿Entrar en una habitación ajena cuando apenas sale el sol con la intención de decir buenos días?

Existen solo dos tipos de personas en este mundo, las que entienden cómo funciona el mundo y las que crean sus propias reglas para el mundo.

Karma.

\- Buenos días, Nagisa-Kun –sonrío con un gesto burlón, metido de lleno en esa autosatisfacción propia de ese sentimiento que te inunda cuando estas en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado

\- ¡¿ Qué haces aquí ?!

\- Shh... –cubría con una mano su boca, mientras el índice de la otra le decía que se callara- no te alteres Nagisa-kun, tu madre podría escucharnos ¿Qué tan buena idea sería eso?

\- Hmnnaun así… -pronunciaba retirando la mano del pelirrojo- que se supone que haces aquí

\- Ayer…

\- ¿ayer?

\- Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo – tomo un poco de aire haciendo una pausa, miro de nuevo al peliceleste buscando no le esquivara la mirada- pero luego dijiste que no era nada y te fuiste

\- Entones… viniste por algo que dije que no era nada –suspiro, y echo la cabeza para atrás entrecerrando los ojos, y de la nada recordó, abrió con fuerza los ojos; sí, posiblemente tenía la guardia baja por acabar de despertar, pero esa escusa no le servía para tragarse todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Uno, Akabane Karma el tipo sádico de la clase E que le encantaba gastarle bromas estaba literalmente sobre él, en su cama; olvídense del doble sentido y sigamos; dos, traía el pelo suelto, esa apariencia que tanto le fastidiaba y no podía evitar a causa de su madre, ahora era más evidente que nunca. Mátenlo, y libérenlo de su miseria.

\- Nagisa-kun, estás pálido, ¿sigues enfermo?

Por un momento considero la idea de seguir la corriente y hacerse el enfermo, lástima que a esa idea se le cruzo otra, "¿sigue pensando que estoy enfermo?, ¿¡es que no se da cuenta de nada!?" y esa otra apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar ante más preguntas.

\- ¿vas a decirme que sucede? ¿o esperas que adivine?

\- No espero nada –volvió a suspirar, esta vez para aclarar sus ideas, de que le servía tener el instinto asesino si no podía adaptarse fácilmente a la situación, era tiempo de demostrar los resultados de las clases de asesinato- Karma-kun –prosiguió, incorporándose, volvió a crear su espacio, que Akabane había invadido- ayer… tenía que decirte dos cosas importante, pero como eran importantes, seguí considerando si debía decírtelo o no, pero tomando en cuenta cómo eres…

\- Tendrás que decírmelo, o seguiré preguntando –ese comentario le saco una leve sonrisa a Nagisa

\- Creo que no hay alternativa ¿cierto? –el pelirrojo le contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción- La primera es acerca de la fecha

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? -a donde quiere llegar, pensó interesado aún más en sus palabras

\- Hablo de la fecha límite para el asesinato, no falta mucho y aun así no hemos hecho grandes avances

\- Ya veo, te preocupa que no lo logremos –así que era eso, se dijo internamente, claro debía ser algo como eso- que pesimista…

\- De hecho –interrumpió bruscamente- lo que yo quisiera es que las cosas siguieran como ahora, seguir pasando tiempo con todos, hasta graduarnos de la clase E pero –su mirada cambio, a ese vacío color gris, esa exacta mirada de un asesino- eso no será posible, el objetivo sigue siendo mara a Korosensei, aún si hay otra salida dudo que alguien elegiría ese camino, la recompensa está de por medio, y no culparía a nadie por querer obtenerla, después de todo es lo que impulsa a la clase E para seguir con los intentos de asesinato

\- Estas diciendo que no quieres matar al pulpo –agrego cortante

Un breve silencio se formó, la respuesta estaba en el aire pero Nagisa no quería dejarlo como algo tan sencillo, no era sencillo para él, si la respuesta fuera una simple elección de si o no, entonces no se hubiese molestado en pensar en ello, pero claro para Karma todo era un sí o un no, alguien impulsivo como él no entendería, pero tal vez solo tal vez, así que decidió seguir.

\- No te has preguntado de donde vino Korosensei, casi no sabemos nada de él, y las pocas cosas que sabemos son gracias a los otros asesinos, hasta ahora sabemos que los tentáculos que tiene son artificiales como los de itona-kun, pero, creo que no nos hemos puesto a pensar sobre su origen

\- ¿quieres encontrar a quien creo a Korosensei? ¿es eso?

\- No solo eso –cerro sus ojos por unos instantes tratando de organizar sus ideas, en cuanto los abrió busco por instinto la mirada del pelirrojo- A la organización que creo a Korosensei, que seguramente es parte del plan de asesinato, que hizo que todo esto se mantuviera en secreto y se les ocurrió la idea de la recompensa, yo quiero; destruirla.

El ambiente se congelo un instante, sus miradas se sostuvieron como si hablaran entre ellas, decían mucho más que las palabras mismas, era como una discusión, alguien debía ceder.

Ladeo su rostro y miro por la ventana, el día era apacible, el cielo estaba despejado y no había una pizca de tensíon cruzando el cristal.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes my master? –Contesto con sarcasmos

\- Karma-kun…

\- Lo que quieras que haga, solo dilo –dejo de lado el paisaje de la ventana y volvió a fijar su mirada en el pequeño de cabellos como el cielo- hasta ahora, pensaba en korosensei como una presa que tu o yo debíamos cazar, pero tu pensaste en algo aún más interesante, creo que estamos en diferentes niveles, eso me molestaba porque sentía como siempre estabas un paso delante de mí, en verdad me molestaba

\- Karma-kun yo

\- ¡pero! –interrumpió- ahora, eso me gusta

\- Estaba bien si decías que no querías saber nada de esto… -murmuro bajando la cabeza con un ligero rubor

\- Y a quien más se lo dirías

\- Eso… -tocándose el cabello con una pequeña risita nerviosa siguió, con ese sentimiento de decir algo que no quieres pero que igual dices, y el inconsciente blofeando "haber que pasa"- La verdad no pensé que te interesaría así que talvez Sugino-kun…

\- Ni se te ocurra -como una fiera sobre un ciervo malherido volvió a tumbar a Nagisa, haciendo que soltará un leve quejido- este es nuestro secreto, solo tú y yo, nadie más, ¿entendido?

\- Pero…

\- ¡sin peros! –dijo instintivamente elevando su tono de voz- no me gusta compartir

\- C-claro… -agrego dubitativo, pensando de que hablaban exactamente

\- Algo más, dijiste que eran dos cosas importantes, ¿Cuál era la segunda?

\- Eso, tal vez te lo diré después –cuando no estés sobre mí como un acosador se dijo a sí mismo

\- Ya, entonces deja que yo te diga algo…

Unos pasos se oyeron desde abajo, venían subiendo las escaleras, y es que de hecho el alboroto que habían armado alertaría a la guardía nacional, de acuerdo quizá no era para tanto, pero si lo suficiente como alertar a cierta persona, controladora, sofocante y…

\- Nagisa, que sucede, …¡voy a entrar!

…

Le hace zabrozura a mi shaoi xDD en el próximo cap tendremos rikura :V jaja okya, hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, no digan nada sobre que parece un libreto de teatro eme xDD sha me di cuenta de eso, pero existen momentos en que narrar el contexto esta demás, eso creo. (eso mijos se llama autocompasión)

Porque…. Todos esperan cierto nivel de profesionalismo en los fanfics, porque se supone que los fans que escriben historias para fans son pros, osea que les pasa a eso ficcioners que escriben todo como obra de teatro xDD 8| juajuajuajua ok, basta del autobullying (pero si el autobullying es rikolino)

Antes de decirles chau (aunque ya lo hice) quería dejarles una pequeña aclaración, quizá se habrán dado cuenta que menciono algunas características de la madre de Nagisa, que en buenos términos, esta-ba xD loca, no es spoiler ni nada, pero si lo consideran spoiler, pues lamento el spoiler, por eso mismo les diré desde ahora que esta historia tomará otra ruta a la del manga, porque dentro de ese universo matar a mi Korosensei es la idea principal por lo que gira todo lo demás, yo solo, no sé. Pensaba que era mejor dejarlo vivir, otro ratito y que tenga unos hijos pulpitos ?) Bueno esa era la aclaración.

Gracias por leer, y si no lo leyeron, ¿cómo llegaron hasta acá? ewe

Recuerden vecinirigillos, cosas buenas pasan a gente mala ?) pero eso no significa que no me dejen un review, si no dejan review hay tabla! xD


	3. Día de Perros

Después de consultar con mis abogados, he decidido ponerme al día con él manga; son buenos consejeros jurídicos no cobran mucho y son imaginarios, deberían darle una oportunidad a los muchachos xD okya

La cuestión es que estaba al día solo con el manga en español, así que decidí leer lo que aún no traducían, porque tardan mucho y blablablá…. Pero ¿Qué creen? El mismo día que se me ocurre hacer eso resulta que se ponen a traducir el manga a velocidad mach 20! (¬ewe)¬ creo que jebus me ama

Ahora que soy antispoiler siento una profunda alegría, pero también una profunda tristeza, pero sobre todo una profunda alegría ; w ; En base a eso cambiare cosas por aquí y por allá; pero esta parte que siga así como deos manda

Espero les guste, y nop, otra vez no lo corregí; pero espero lo disfruten

….

\- Nagisa, ¿puedo pasar?

Vaya pregunta, tendría sentido responderla si tan solo siguiera afuera; estando adentro que se suponía debía responder; se limitó a asentir con una pequeña risilla nerviosa, fingiendo que le había despertado, aunque en su interior deseaba que todo eso fuera un sueño, aceptaba incluso pesadilla; cualquier cosa para desmentir el hecho de que eso realmente estaba pasando

\- Escuche mucho ruido ¿pasó algo?

Ahora era algo así como un interrogatorio; cerró los ojos por un instante y respiro profundamente, no debía olvidar quién era su madre, estaba entre la delgada línea entre una acosadora y una detective privada; mejor detector de mentiras no podía haber. Pero, él tampoco era un ordinario chico de secundaria, podía manejar esa situación. Al menos en un 50% el resto dependía de…

\- Mamá ¿Qué es eso? –perfecto, despistar al enemigo, ¡completo! Si tan solo el pelirrojo hubiese escogido un mejor lugar para esconderse eso sería mil veces más sencillo

\- ¿Ah? –titubeo perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, vaya memoria; se suponía que la memoria de trabajo tiene una duración de entre 15 y 30 segundos, ¿pero cuánto había sido eso?- Me descubriste –agregó siguiendo el cambio de tema; repitiéndose que si lo que decía era importante no lo olvidaría así de fácil- ¿no son lindos? –sonrío enseñándole dos vestidos de una pieza, muy al estilo lolita; había salido el gato de la bolsa; así que era eso, pensó Nagisa, que frustrante y a la vez predecible.

\- Sí, eso creo… -ya predecía la siguiente pregunta y ya le tenía una respuesta

\- ¿quisieras probártelos? –hizo una pausa anticipando su negativa- mamá sabe cómo te sientes al respecto; ¡pero! Haz esto por mamá y no volveré a pedirte nada

\- Si claro… -murmuro percatándose que también llevaba una cámara- Mamá yo…

¿El colchón se movió? Todos han escuchado de las siete maravillas de la preparatoria Kunugigaoka; pero nadie ha oído sobre las siete maravillas de la habitación de Nagisa Shiota; volviendo a lo importante, un automático movimiento de cuello, de esos que por reflejo se tiene cuando se ve a un tipo desnudo en la playa o sientes la respiración de un esqueleto en la nuca; de esos mismo que son instantáneos y que nunca significan algo bueno.

Una triple maldición turbo la mente del aspirante a asesino; ¿su cama se estaba riendo? Todo esto no podría tratarse de nada más que el universo cobrándoselas de forma irónica con su homónimo; que sea una lección para no volver a dejar abierta la ventana; porque entran cosas mucho más peligrosas que una brisa, ¡maldito Karma!

\- Nagisa que es…

\- ¿¡Cuál crees que deba probarme primero!?

Dicen que hay un interruptor en las personas que obvian las cosas sin importancia y priorizan los que son de su interés; de ahí que los enamorados vean a sus parejas estando a 100 metros; y ¡bendito sea el mach20! la madre de Nagisa también tenía programada su alarma de "haré lo que quieres" una tecnología tan poderosa que desactivaba por completo el sistema de "sentido común" a quién le importa si hay una especie de monstruo metido en cama ajena, eso daba igual. Salvado por la campana, se dijo.

\- ¡Es tan difícil decidir! ¡siempre quise ver a mi Nagisa con algo rosa! Pero el azul te sienta mejor, aunque este tiene esos listones que se verían muy bien en tu pelo… pero este otro… -un: la perdimos Huston, no bastaría para describir su estado.

\- Me pondré este –tomó el más sencillo, haciéndole una seña para que saliera, no iba a cambiarse frente a ella, eso era seguro, o seguiría con lo de la lencería; y de esos tiempos oscuros era mejor no recordar- Te llamaré cuando esté listo

No quería hacerlo, pero si no era por las buenas; ella volvería armada y todo, se encerró en el baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que nadie habría notado el momento en el que fue de un lugar a otro. Era atosigante, pero era su madre; la abrumadora presencia de su progenitora sumada al contrastante relax del agua cayendo sobre su espalda le había hecho olvidar el pequeño problema dentro de su cama, que en un total descuido abrió la puerta del baño.

\- Nagisa

\- Ah, Karma-kun –que reacción tan neutral y aletargada- ¡AHHH!- que da paso a un grito desesperado, cerró la puerta de un golpe, sin olvidarse de los seguros y sentarse en el piso como chiquilla en película de medio; iba apropiadamente vestido para la ocasión.

\- Tardaste mucho así que pensé esperarte

\- ¿!quien espera atrás de la puerta!? –porque tenía que pasarle ese tipo de cosas, esto no era ni remotamente cercano a aquella vez, al menos en esa ocasión había una excusa; pero ahora- ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?

\- ¿Sería mejor pretender que no vi nada?

\- ¡Sí! ¡haz eso! –pretender que no pasó nada, bien eso es justo, pensaba- Karma-kun…

\- Que pasa Nagisa-kun… -canturreo al otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿podrías irte?

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un victorioso Karma en su mano derecha sujetaba unas pinzas; realmente era talentoso en todo, incluso en el vandalismo.

\- ¿Realmente hay personas que pueden hacer esas cosas? –pregunto mirando hacia arriba, quizá era el vandalismo, o quizá su sola presencia, lo que fuera le había tranquilizado, permitiendo que aclarará sus ideas- Karma-kun das miedo… -murmuró rompiendo la tensión

\- Posiblemente –cogió la toalla más cercana y la puso en la cabeza del peliazul- si no secas tu cabello vas a resfriarte –agregó sentándose junto a Nagisa

Se formó un breve silencio; que volvió a romperse a iniciativa del más bajo; debía tomar las riendas de la conversación.

\- Karma-kun –pronuncio firme, haciendo que el nombrado le mirara- por favor olvida todo esto; el hecho de todavía no soy capaz de oponerme a mi madre, no significa que voy a pretender ser algo que no soy, debido a las circunstancias tuve que hacer todo esto pero en realidad yo…

\- Nagisa –su tono se escuchaba diferente a de costumbre, entre serio y comprensivo; una mezcla extraña de "todo está bien"- No importa como luzcas, Nagisa Kun, sigue siendo Nagisa-Kun

Otro silencio se hizo presente; para nada incomodo, más bien tranquilizante, como si no tuvieran nada más que decirse; aunque eso fuera por completo falso.

\- ¿Nagisa? ¿todo está bien? –se oyó del piso de abajo

\- Ah, ¡si! –respondió al llamado de su madre, por alguna razón sentía un dejavu- ¡enseguida bajo! –advirtió por si se le ocurría subir.

Karma entendió enseguida lo que debía hacer así que se apresuró a salir del baño; y Nagisa sabía lo que debía hacer pero el piso del baño y su cuerpo no estaban completamente de acuerdo, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero el piso estaba mojado y resbaladizo; ¿caerse? ¿Qué era su día de perros?, antes de que eso pasará sujeto la muñeca de Karma que estaba a un paso de él, antes que se diera cuenta gravedad e inercia hacían su trabajo.

\- ¿debería tomarte una foto? –no podía evitarlo, no en un momento así- Bella dama –finalizo con un guiñó, sujetándolo la cadera de Nagisa con su mano izquierda; mientras aprisionaba su muñeca con su derecha

Los tirantes del vestido de una pieza se escurrían por sus delgados hombros; y su cabello aun mojado caía sobre su espalda; de haber podido admirarlo por más tiempo lo habría hecho; pero la alarma de cada cinco minutos, más conocida como su madre los devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Nagisa ya bajas?

\- ¡enseguida! –repitió, seguido de un suspiro, ya se había incorporado, pero no podía evitar pensar que ese día apenas empezaba

\- Nagisa nos vemos después –dijo dando media vuelta

\- Si, luego hablamos Karma-kun –es impresionante lo bien que se maneja en situaciones de tensión se dijo a sí mismo; seguramente su idea del prodigio cambiaría si se hubiese percatado de la velocidad con que dio media vuelta para evitar mostrar su rostro sonrojado.

Su problema número uno se había ido hacia unos minutos; de la misma forma en que llego; por la ventana, y aunque su problema número dos estaba aún presente, podía manejarlo.

\- Nadie se muere por un par de fotos –murmuró por lo bajo, ignorando a la paparazzi y continuando con la preparación del desayuno- por cierto mamá, ¿no sé te hace tarde?

\- Niño… ¿!tienes que acabar con mi felicidad de esa forma!? Tengo trabajo extra y lo único que pido son minutos de alegría

\- Disculpa… -continúo con otra risilla nerviosa- solo estaba…

\- ¡Da igual! –abrazo efusivamente a su pequeño hijo, haciendo que casi rompiera un plato que sujetaba- ¡Mamá está muy feliz!

Se le ocurrió que tenerla así de contenta tampoco era mala idea, aunque no estaba dispuesto a dosis diarias de lo mismo con tal de verla de bueno humor; pero por el momento estaba bien. No pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando la escucho decir como de costumbre: "Ya me voy"

\- Será mejor que me cambie

Se dijo apenas se cerró la puerta, su paz le duro una bicoca, porque volvió a escucharse el sonido de un golpeteo, si se le habían quedado las llaves de nuevo ya era la tercera vez en esa semana; ni hablar, debía abrir la puerta.

\- Olvidaste algo….

\- Buenos días, Nagisa- Kun…

\- Asano-kun….

Día de perros; volvió a repetirse.

…..

Si se preguntan porque tardo en actualizar lo mismo que la clase E en matar a Korosensei; es porque también tengo exámenes ; - ; y cuando no, tengo la cosa con t, TOMACOS :DDD nop Tarea xd

Soy intelectual, muy inteligente, soy intelectual, muy inteligente, ayyy que bonito soy ewe

Nos leemos la próxima

PD. Poner zabrozurha no es lo mío; ni siquiera puedo decir lemon sin reírme como escorlapio; pero cuando toque me esforzaré uwu Hasta luego vecinirigillos uwu7


	4. Tiempo de Celos

Si estás ahí, ayúdame Superman \:0/

Hola de nuevo y gracias por esperar este fic (si alguien lo esperaba, sino; pues al menos lo lee Superman xD) Espero lo disfruten o al menos que desperdicien parte de su día xD entonces será misión cumplida =U=Y Bueno, acá esta.

…

Era la segunda vez que alzaba hacia arriba sus rojas pupilas, la luz atravesaba el follaje y de ahí a sus ojos nuevamente, pero el vivo y brillante destello en su mirada juguetona no se debía al astro, y era más bien un sentimiento de impaciencia entremezclado con memorias no tan pasadas de cierto peli azul; sonreía por pocos segundos se corregía mentalmente dejaba de hacerlo y volvía a sonreír; y quizá seguiría de la misma forma si no se hubiese percatado que el sol seguía su curso y nadie aparecía por el camino.

\- Ya se ha tardado demasiado –se apoyó con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol un poco más molesto- quizá debí ser más directo… No, sería demasiado

Karma no era del tipo paciente, de no ser por el pulpo aún seguiría sin poder tener a raya su impulsividad, sin embargo llevaba esperando veintitrés minutos; los había contado; y eso ya era demasiado; al fin y al cabo ese "nos vemos después" no resultaba tan vago, los eventos previos no cambiaban el hecho de que uno, había clases y dos, esa era la única ruta para llegar a su exiliada institución.

\- Acaso ella –y recordó la única vez que fue a casa de Nagisa, esos ojos de medusa sobre él y todo lo que hacía como si fuera realmente la criatura mitológica que convertía en piedra a quien miraba, ¿qué tanta presión ejercía sobre el peliazul? Nunca se había respondido eso—quizá deba ir… ¡No! Que estoy pensando…

Movió la cabeza negando cualquier idea, mientras su cuerpo disociado de su voluntad se movía en dirección a la casa de Nagisa, un horrible presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien obligaba a sus piernas a correr más rápido, y ciertamente las cosas no andaban bien, andaban peor.

…..

\- ¡¿Esto es una broma!? – le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, al mismísimo Asano Gakushu y era lo más prudente, no había forma de explicar al presidente del consejo estudiantil que un estudiante de la clase E era además un pervertido travesti- ¡Por qué está aquí el!

Su cuerpo se deslizo por la puerta y termino sentado en el piso, tumbado por el shock emocional de apenas después del desayuno, sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco y lo único que le reconfortaba era que por una u otra razón ya no escuchaba el sonido de la puerta; incluso el sentido del tiempo se perdió por completo; en cuanto sus sentidos volvieron en sí, se percató; definitivamente, no había ningún tipo de ruido.

\- Tal vez se haya ido –balbuceo aun inmóvil como si sus cuerdas vocales fueran lo único que funcionaran en su cuerpo- Koro-sensei siempre ha dicho que un asesino debe tener una segunda arma, no debería perder la calma tan fácilmente…

Y haciendo parcialmente caso a su no tan convencido discurso se incorporó como una muñeca rota; y vaya que parecía una, no quería revivir lo de hacía unos minutos, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda, así que abrió muy lentamente la puerta.

\- Ya te tranquilizaste Nagisa-kun

\- Ah, si –dijo apenas asomando la cabeza; ¿tranquilizarse? Esa palabra había perdido su significado en esa situación- ¿esperaste todo este tiempo?

\- No es nada, pensaba esperar hasta que salieras –contesto sin inmutarse- parece que te sorprendí y no tenía intención de asustarte así que pensé que sería mejor si te dejaba calmarte

\- Que considerado… -más bien perturbador, pensó- ¿y si no salía?

\- Tendría que perder una clase, ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan obvias?

\- Jaja, lo siento –respondió nervioso, dándose cuenta que no iba a ningún lado su conversación- Asano-kun.

\- ¿si?

\- Lamento ser tan directo pero, ¿a qué viniste?

\- Tenía que verte

\- Tú, ¿qué? –algo le reconocía, la capacidad de mantener la calma en toda situación, era de esperarse del hijo del presidente- este no es un buen…

\- No pienso esperar más –hacia el último momento su cuerpo se abalanzó contra la puerta impidiendo que volviera a cerrarla; la inercia también hizo su parte y su cuerpo atrapo contra el piso al aspirante a asesino; momentos como ese eran en los que Nagisa maldecía su delgada complextura

\- ¿Asano-kun?... –balbuceo, con un atisbo de molestia, tratando de moverse; pero era inútil, una indirecta como esa la ignoraría cualquiera y más si se trataba de Asano

\- He querido hablar contigo todo este tiempo –dijo como si deletreará cada frase, muy lentamente; con su aliento demasiado cerca del otro- aunque nunca pensé que se diera de esta forma…

Y esa era la escena que tenía frente suyo Karma; allí la razón por la que nunca apareció por el sendero; que era ese sentimiento tan corrosivo que le quemaba por dentro; era la primera vez que lo sentía y lo detestaba.

\- Niño rico… -el aludido volteó en su dirección incorporándose aletargado; molestando aún más al pelirrojo; estaba en su límite, no espero siquiera a que se incorporará para sujetarlo del cuello y golpearlo, finalmente su cuerpo y su voluntad se habían puesto de acuerdo; objetivo; matar a Asano Gakushu- ¡Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Nagisa!

\- Karma-kun! ¡No es lo que parece! –pero nunca lo es- Asano-kun solo…. –y se detuvo quedando helado por la mirada del pelirrojo

\- Nagisa eres demasiado considerado –pronunció devolviéndole el golpe; como un recordatorio de porque el mejor estudiante, era el mejor en todo- no tienes por qué darle explicaciones

\- Tsk –aquello ultimo solo encendía el fuego que llevaba dentro; ¿qué era eso de llamarlo por su primer nombre? Fanfarroneando como si tuvieran ese tipo de relación, apretó sus puños con la inútil tarea de tratar de calmarse, si Asano quería demostrar quién era el número uno; entonces aceptaba el reto, una simple pelea no cambiaría nada- Asano, las clases van comenzar, un estudiante modelo como tú no debería faltar

\- Hablaremos después Nagisa

Dio vuelta agitando con desgano su mano; no volteo a ver los encendidos rojos de Akabane que le apuñalaban por la espalda, ni a escuchar sus filosas palabras de despedida; ignorando por completo el caos que había dejado; aunque bajo sus expectativas absolutamente todo; había salido a pedir de boca.

\- Karma-kun…

\- Nagisa, te gustan los chicos –soltó estando aún de espaldas al peli azul-

\- ¿Q-Qué? –articulo apenas, no encontraba un rastro de sarcasmo en sus palabras, definitivamente no era broma, estaba yendo muy lejos pero hablaba enserio- De que estás hablando…

\- Porque no veo forma de que alguien como tú no haya podido contra él –volteo mirando fijamente a Nagisa, buscando el mínimo indicio de una respuesta- a no ser que tu hayas querido

\- ¡No es así como paso! –trato de defenderse, y no sabía porque, por alguna razón quería justificarse; ¿y por qué? Cierto, quería aclarar las cosas, no, era algo más- ¡Lo estás malinterpretando!

Arqueo una ceja cruzándose de brazos esculcando detenidamente al más bajo; rodeándole en silencio – creo que debemos establecer los términos de nuestro pequeño secretito –se acercó al peli azul invadiendo su espacio, añadiendo una vez más a la lista de veces que pasaba.

\- De que hablas… -su cuerpo apenas volvía en sí y otra vez se inmovilizada, salía de un shock y entraba en otro, ya casi superaba el hecho de verse como una chica frente a otro ser humano y ahora eso; no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir el tibio aliento de Karma sobre su hombro; ¿Por qué le susurraba al oído? ¿Por qué su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que se acercaba demasiado? ¿por qué de repente le hacía tantas preguntas?

¿y por qué el no se las hacía? Que acaso se había concentrado tanto en el asesinato como para no pensar en ese tipo de cosas; para ser honesto nunca pensaba ese tipo de cosas, estar en la clase E no significaba simplemente ser un paria entre los estudiantes, sino que también era una sentencia que evitaba a toda costa una vida normal; además de Kayano no se relacionaba mucho con las chicas, tampoco se molestaba en intentarlo y casi siempre pasaba el tiempo con Karma o Sugino; ¿Qué si le gustaban los chicos? Probablemente…

\- De esto –acerco con premura sus labios fundiéndose en un apasionado beso con Nagisa, robando el derecho a decidir, impetuoso como siempre profundizo el contacto sin esperar respuesta, separándose solo cuando su aliento se acabó

Nagisa respiraba agitado, tocaba su labio inferior con una mano mientras aturdido sus claras pupilas se perdían en el horizonte.

Karma no le apartaba la mirada, no quería la más mínima expresión; metido en una duda maldita si debía tocarlo o no; eso era lo que su cuerpo quería; pero; ¿Qué quería Nagisa? Las azules orbes miraron hacia arriba esperando encontrarse con otra mirada.

\- Como…! –antes de que pronunciará "pudiste" Karma detuvo el brazo de su compañero, estaba convencido que esa bofetada no iba en serio, la fuerza que había puesto era casi nula tanto que ni se esforzó en detener el golpe.

Sostenía el brazo delgado y desnudo del más pequeño; ese simple contacto despertaba todos sus sentidos; era cierto, al menos para él, no había nada en Nagisa que no le atrajera. El olor de su cabello, el color de sus ojos, su perfume natural lo suave de su piel, su voz al pronunciar su nombre todos y cada uno de esos detalles le perturbaban desde hacía mucho; se había convencido que era todo por el femenino delineamiento de sus facciones, que su desviada atracción seria correcta si tan solo fuera una chica; pero ahora más que nunca esperaba que solo fuera él.

Maldición, dijo para sus adentros; la pregunta no era si a Nagisa le atraían los hombres, la pregunta era si al le atraía Nagisa; apretó con más fuerza el brazo del peliazul, escuchándose un quejido por parte del otro.

\- Era… mi primer beso… -balbuceo inundado de emociones, Nagisa era un asesino nato, pero era Nagisa al final, estaba confundido, molesto y confundido otra vez- hay un límite para tus bromas!

\- Yo no bromeaba –bajo lentamente el brazo de Nagisa para después liberarlo del agarre- Iba en serio

Estaba quietecito sólo sus pupilas se dilataban al escuchar cada palabra, ya no sabía que contestar, si hubiera algo que contestar.

\- Nagisa, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero esto es algo que he tratado de decirte desde hace mucho; si no puedes manejarlo lo entiendo, así que al menos escucha lo que quiero decirte, si no hacía eso, es probable que… –respiro profundamente, pensando en aquello como un asesinato; y en la siguiente frase como un disparo certero- te violaría

\- ¿eh? –¡reacciona Nagisa!, si escuchaste lo que creíste escuchar- ¡¿Ehh!?

Suspiro aliviado, como liberándose de una pesada carga, sólo el pelirrojo se entendía- al fin pude decírtelo –ese aura de calma no figuraba para nada con la enardecida carita del peliazul, sus mejillas ardían en rojo, y para Karma parecía ser un día en el parque; están las personas a las que les hace falta tacto y después está Karma

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan calmadamente?! –estaba gritando, si, así era, adiós autocontrol, nos vemos en otra ocasión- ¡Eres lo peor!

\- Te dije que no me importa si no lo entiendes –se detuvo solo un segundo mientras rodeaba juguetón a Nagisa- y tal vez solo sea la edad; pero como lo veo ahora, no hay nada que no me guste de Nagisa-kun

\- Eso… yo… -apretó los puños cerrando los ojos con fuerza, odiaba esa parte del pelirrojo, sólo lo confundía más, envidiaba su capacidad de decir siempre lo que quería sin temor a nada

\- No te pido que aceptes mis sentimientos, pero hagamos un trato justo; nuestro secreto es nuestro secreto –rodeo por la espalda al más bajo, aprovechándose de la inmovilidad esporádica que le había dado desde el comienzo del día, sujetando entre sus brazos su cuerpo- deja al menos que juegue contigo, de vez en cuando, quiero ayudarte, pero si te vuelvo a ver y no puedo tocarte –acerco nuevamente sus labios al oído del otro, como si fuese a susurrarle un secreto de aquellos de la CIA, su tono cambio con la última frase, no se oía como un cazador en busca de una presa, curiosamente su voz era; seductora- creo que enloquecería

Abrió la boca pero no salía nada sintió entonces un pequeño mordisco en su cuello; y sonrió.

\- No aceptarías un no ¿o sí?

\- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

\- No, creo que mi respuesta sería que está mal –los brazos que lo rodeaban estaban a punto de desenvolver su agarre, detenidos en el último momento- estaría mal que Karma-kun enloqueciera

Musito una pequeña risilla, su mirada cambio por completo volviéndose a su habitual carmesí con sus intenciones afiladas y la predisposición del peliazul su mano descendió hasta acariciar por encima de su ropa el miembro del más bajo; un respingo en su espina activo sus reflejos y Nagisa trato de alejarse, logrando sólo ser aprisionado con más fuerza.

\- Q-que haces… -dijo dubitativo, sintiendo como la temperatura en todo su cuerpo subía; el rubor en sus mejillas se hacía más intenso; y agradecía que su rostro no fuera visible para el pelirrojo

\- Te doy una pequeña clase de anatomía -reflexiono un poco, ¿tal vez iba muy rápido?, y hasta donde le dejaría llegar, esa era una pregunta más interesante- no dijiste que podía tocarte

\- ¿j-justo ahora?

\- No veo porque esperar más –metió su izquierda por dentro del vestido de una pieza, acariciando su suave piel- esta cosa esta estorbando, ¿no te importa si te lo quito?

Nunca pensó que haría algo como aferrarse a unas ropas que detestaba y aun así lo estaba haciendo.

\- Karma… detente

\- Ja, esperaba que dijeras eso; pero, no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente que ese bastardo estaba sobre ti –Nagisa repitió esa frase en su mente, ¿se refería a Asano? Acaso…

\- ¿Estabas celoso?

\- No me provoques –volvió a morderle el cuello; en parte por el placer de oír un gemido y en parte por una pulsión egoísta de marcar su territorio- Nagisa

\- Mnn… -musito, sin poder armar un discurso coherente; todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas en su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado en una burbuja todo ese tiempo, esas "cosas pervertidas" de los que todos hablaban le estaban pasando todas al mismo tiempo sin salida de escape; y no era solo su cuerpo el que reaccionaba sintió como algo presionaba en su espalda baja- ¡ah…!

Volteo bruscamente a Nagisa deleitándose con ese rostro ruborizado; no podía ser más lindo, pero su inocencia no le convencía; necesitaba que le siguiera el juego, por el momento tendré que ser su maestro, ya aprenderá; esas ideas turbaban su mente y despertaban su lívido, el mismo Karma impulsivo de siempre; como esos autos de carreras a los que si les da luz verdad yo no puedes detenerlos. Sujeto fuertemente sus brazos, eran tan delgados que parecía que fueran a romperse, se escuchó otro quejido pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró, arrincono al más bajo contra la pared, y cuando su cuerpo ya no tuvo escapatoria comenzó a besarlo; el pequeño se quedaba sin aire rápidamente aunque eso sólo despertaba el deseo en Karma, sus ojos teñidos del mismo color de la pasión recorrían ferozmente a su presa; devorar con la mirada era sólo una sutileza para lo que hacía Karma.

Libero de su agarre al peliazul; que para ser un asesino, no se defendía en lo absoluto; acaricio sus mejillas, está vez se acercó despacio, como pidiendo permiso; el pequeño no le despegaba la mirada, sus orbes completamente abiertas parecían seguirle.

\- No quiero obligarte –aunque sus acciones y sus palabras se contradecían , en el momento de volver a besarlo se detuvo

\- También… ¡hago esto porque quiero! –reclamo apenas, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo al devolverle el beso

Nagisa se estremeció al volver a sentir los dedos de Karma tocándolo por encima de la ropa; era cierto, no se había opuesto a que lo tocara, pero ¿qué iba a suceder a partir de esa libertad que tan a la ligera le había dado?

Pasaban de las diez; ¿no se suponía que debían estar en clase?

No, a veces; y solo a veces, hay cosas más importantes que una clase de asesinato.

…

Ósea, khe?) adfasdfads esito seria :DD como se habran dado cuenta no me va, escribir lemon, no es lo mío.

Limones, quien quiere limones :DDD

El avance está yendo demasiado lento para mi gusto, y la trama; y no la "trama" se está quedando de lado, ahora sí que me pongo las pilas y avanzo el fic! Además que ya casi acaba el semestre 7u7 más que todo es por eso xDDD

Gracias por sus sensuales reviews =W= y por sobre todo por interesarse en el pairing; y es que son tan asdfasdfadsfajelkñjqwhiluefkhaewsmfhaeb son un amoshh, otra cosita es que no quisiera alterar sus personalidades; no me gustaría que Nagisa quedará más pasivo de lo que ya lo presente así que iré mejorando eso; en el manga ya tuvieron su primera pelea *Q* 3 y Nagisa es todo un badass ^w^ a su estilo; pero badass; y Karma es mucho más sádico. Como sea, con eso en mente trabajaré para que no me quede wtf?! xD

Otra vez gracias por seguir la historia, que tengan un fanderdifico día vecinirijillos (escribir eso es como trabalenguas 7.7 xD)


End file.
